MI NUEVA VIDA
by saeko evans01
Summary: aventura , romance muuucha accion ! cambio total de la vida de sakura haruno , nada de lo que veas es lo que parece ! todo esto y mas en MI NUEVA VIDA !


Mi nueva vida

Sakura se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento practicando taijutsu con desgano ya que había perdido otra oportunidad de traer de vuelta a Sasuke tras el ataque a Konoha y no había podido debido a que era demasiado débil y había decidido entrenar pero sola no podría y Tsunade -sama estaba muy ocupada asi que no tenia elección que entrenar sola , tenia que hacerlo naruto esta entrenado duro así que ella también debía hacerse fuerte pero no sabia como .

Sakura : rayos ! como se supone que me voy a hacer fuerte entrenando sola !? -decia enojada- tengo que hacerme fuerte prometí a naruto y a los demás que los protegería y así sera y Sasuke no volverá a escapar ! .

De repente aparece un ambu ce acerca a Sakura y le dice ..

Ambu : Se señorita Sakura ,Tsunade-sama la espera .-dijo para retirarse .

Sakura : Tsunade-sama? pero ella no estaba muy ocupada ? - dijo dirigiendose a la torre el hokage .

Ya hay , se escucha un "pase" de parte de la hokage y Sakura entra y se encuentra con la hokage , Shizune y un hombre alto de cabello salmon y con una camisa negra y en su brazo derecho el simbolo Haruno .

Sakura : Quien eres tu ? - dice Sakura mirandolo desafiante , ya que sus padres le habian dicho que solo ellos quedaban del clan Haruno .(Sakura y sus "padres")

Tsunade : Sakura , has cumplido 16 ya es hora de contarte la verdad - dijo mas seria de lo normal la hokage .

Sakura : La verdad ? , que verdad ? que pasa aqui Tsunade-sama ?! - decia sakura exaltada , sin dejar de mirar al hombre que solo la miraba y sonreia .

Tsunade : Calmate Sakura ! primero es un secreto que tu padre nos dejo para contartelo cuando estubieras lista - dijo seria

Sakura : Que ? mi padre y por que no me lo dice el ? - dijo preocupada

Tsunade : `Por que - por que - tartamudeaba Tsunade no muy propio de ella

Sakura : Por que ! ?

Hombre : Por que tu padre murio hace 8 años - dijo bajando la mirada

Sakura : Que ! jajaja de que habla mi padre esta vivo - dijo tomándolo como una broma- ademas

por que portas el símbolo de mi familia !?

Tsunade : Sakura lo que dijo el es verdad tu padre Karuko Haruno murio junto con tu madre y tus hermanos hace 8 años en un ataque - dijo sin mirar a Sakura a los ojos , la cual estaba tan impactada que ni se movía .

Sakura : Qu-que esta pasando . Como pueden decir eso si mis padres estan vivos y yo no tengo hermanos ?!- dijo tratando de entender , no habia razon para que la hokage le mintiera pero no le hallaba logica a esa verdad .

Tsunade : Sakura a tus seis a os tus recuerdos fueron sellados por el clan Yamanaka ,pero es la verdad tu padres fueron Karuko y Tsasuko Haruno y tus hermanos mayores eran los mellizos Yukino y Aoi Haruno fueron asesinados en un ataque a tu clan hace 8 a os y el hokage decidio darte a una familia de confianza . - dijo Tsunade con mucho ezfuerso .

Sakura : Que ! e-eso n-no es cierto n-no es...- dijo sakura muy impactada .

En eso los padres falsos de Sakura entraron en la habitacion ...

Sakura : Di-diganme q-que es mentira por favor -decia Sakura casi suplicando

Mama : Lo siento mi ni a pero es verdad - dijo comenzando a llorar

Papa : Lo siento mi flor se cerezo -dijo para abrazarla

Sakura estaba tan impactada que no cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas caian , de solto del abrazo de su "padre" y salio corriendo.

Su madre intento seguirla pero ...

Tsunade : No! no vaya es mejor que este sola - dijo par evitar que le hiciera algo a sus padres .

Sakura corria con todas sus fuerzas por la aldea con los ojos bien abiertos y las lagrimas caian sin cesar se cruzo con Ino pero ni la miro .

Ino : Hola fren-tezo...- Sakura corre y la ignora - pero que le pasa a la frentezota ?

Sakura en el bosque se detiene por falta de aire y cae de rodillas llorando y gritando ,  
al dia siguiente Tsunade manda a unos ninja a buscarla y encuentran muchos pero muchos arboles

golpeados , derribados , arrancados de raiz , el piso estaba total mente destruido habia cambiado el paisaje completamente y uno de los jounin dijo...

Jounin : Wo-wow este es el poder de la aprendiz de Tsunade -dijo impresionado cuando el 2 jounin la encuentran inconsciente con una cara completamente triste , ojeras , los ojos hinchados y sus manos y rodillas rasgadas y sangrando por la magnitud de poder que uso con sus manos y piernas y se la llevaron al hospital donde recibió tratamiento y despertó al día siguiente .

Sakura esta medio abriendo los ojos cuando los abre por completo siente un gran dolor de cabeza y mira a su izquierda y ve a su madre y luego a la derecha y ve a su padre .

Sakura : Sigame que todo eso fue un sue o o una mala broma por favor - decia tratando de escapar de la realidad .

Mama : Lo siento mi ni a todo es verdad - dijo bajando su cabeza

Sakura : No , esta bien no es su culpa , pero porque sellaron mi memoria ? - pregunto - por que no dejarme como Sasuke-kun ?

Tsunade entre de repente con Shizune y el Hombre misterioso .

Tsunade : Por que Sakura , estabas muy alterada y era razonable habias visto a tu familia morir ante tus ojos y te trajimos aqui a konoha pero estabas incontrolable no tenias idea de tus acciones y destruiste casi medio pueblo cuando logramos pararte el padre de ino inmediatamente sello tus recuerdos de esa muerte .

Sakura : De-destruir medio pueblo ?- dijo casi incredula

Hombre : asi es Sakura en el momento en que colapsaste por el impacto tu mente quedo en blanco y desataste el kekegenkai de los Haruno y destruiste mucho .

Sakura : Y por que yo no fui asesinada con el resto de mi familia ?

Tsunade : Los dejaremos a solas para que hablen en ese momento los padres de Sakura , Shizu , y Tsunade salieron de la habitacion .

Hombre : Sakura , tu no fuiste asesinada por que estabas siendo protegida por tu familia .

Sakura : Entiendo pero , quien eres tu ?

Hombre : Yo soy Katzumo Haruno el hermano mayor de tu padre - dijo de lo mas tranquilo

Sakura : QUE ! pero no habian muerto todos ? - dijo descontrolada .

Katzuko : No , yo no estaba en la aldea ese dia asi que no fui asesinado -dijo triste

Sakura : Bueno tienes muchas cosa que explicarme como por ejemplo , por que me protegían ?

katzuko : Sakura tu eres la mas presiada haruno , por que en ti yace la representacion pura del kekegenkai de los haruno , no ce si has escuchado la historia del joven Neji Hyuga ?

Sakura : si la he escuchado de su tio hiashi , dice que en neji esta el verdadero poder del biakungan de los Hyuga .

Katzuko : Bueno asi es en ti , en el clan Haruno el kekegenkai se manifieta a los 12 o mas años como lo hicieron tus hermanos , pero tu lo controlaste a los 4 a os y eso es sorprendente - dijo el hombre - por lo que eres el prodijio de la familia , pero claro hubo una serie de ataques queriendo robar la ecensia mas pura de nuestro kekegenkai osea tu , la familia te habia estado protegiendo por un tiempo pero acabamos con todos los que sabian de el , epceto por los hokages de konoha desde la masacre han conservado esa informacion protegiendola para que nadie fuera a atacarte .

Sakura : y tu ? no posees ese kekegenkai tambien , y aproposito que es ? -dijo intrigada sakura .

Katzuko : claro que lo poseo , pero no lo eh usado en a os para poder protegerte , el kekegenkai de los haruno es un poder muy antiguo creado por el sabio de los seis caminos , la historia cuenta que solo habia tres jutsus visuales del sabio pero eso no es cierto , antes de entregar la voluntad de fuego a uno de sus hijos el habia creado un jutsu secundario que sobrepasaba a los demas que fue entregado junto con la voluntad de fuego al hijo menor , este lo mantuvo en secreto por mucho tiempo cuando llego una nueva generacion fuerte y habilidosa que lo heredo , esta fue llamada por el mismo "Los Haruno" herederos del Horloku que significa espacio tiempo .

Sakura : W-wow yo no sabia eso . y que hace el Horloku ?

Katzuko : -sonrie- te dije que es un jutsu secundario verdad ?

Sakura : Si

Katzuko : Bueno , es un jutsu que controla una variedad que ambitos como : puede controlar el espacio y el tiempo . la gravedad . nos da la facilidad de apreder todos los elementos , ocea : viento , fuego , agua , tierra y rayo , tambien puede crear genjutsus del tama o de un bosque y al tecnica que todos los haruno poseian y que paso de generacio en generacion el jutsu de invocacion que ese en realidad no es parte del Horloku pero igual es grandioso .

Sakura esta impactada , perpleja , petrificada no podia creer que ella pudiera hacer todas esas cosas .

Sakura : Y-y yo puedo hacer todo eso ?...- dijo la pelirosa

Katzuko : Bueno puedes si me dejas entrenarte .

Sakura : Entrenarme !? eso seria genial si !-dijo emoscionada .

Katzuko : jajaja veo que tienes la energia de mi hermano eh ? muy bien entonces nos vamos mañana por la mañana ok ?.

Sakura : Nos vamos ? por que no aqui ? .

Katzuko : Por que vamos a ir a un lugar especial donde entrenaras mejor ademas quiero que conozcas a unas pesonas muy especiales - dijo para levantarse - bueno entonces esta decidido mañana a las seis en la entrada de konoha treta de no llevar mucho .- dijo para irse -nos vemos sobrina .

Sakura : * Se tira en la cama * cielos hoy a sido un dia loco muy loco - dijo para poner una cara triste y decir - y vaya te extra o Naruto .

/FIN/

posdata : hooola ! amig s ! soy nueva y quiero perdirles su opinion sobre esta idea la sigo o no ? espero tu repuesta ! chaito!


End file.
